


Short Malec fics

by Icegreystray



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is where all of my short malec fanfics will go, i'll have the names of them and a short summary of said fics in the notes bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping trip

“Alexander, you know how much I love you but is that really what you wearing?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow at his beloved’s choice of outfit for that evening while Alec looked down at it, it was what he always wore and he didn’t see a problem with it “It’s a party and while your sweaters look nice-Alec looked up at him at that and Magnus hurried to finish- _on you_ they aren’t exactly party worthy. Maybe we should go shopping”

Alec groaned at the thought of it and Magnus gave a soft sigh, Alec had made his opinion on shopping very clear but while he thought his boyfriend looked amazing in everything he wore. He really did need to get him out of those sweaters, a plan started turning in his head and he grinned causing Alec to narrow his eyes at him

“Alright how about a deal? I won’t hassle you about  your clothes for three weeks if you come shopping with me” The Warlock reasoned and Alec hummed as he thought, three weeks was either going to be easy for Magnus or hard and Alec didn’t know which. Although he could have fun with those said three weeks, with that in mind he held out his hand.

"Deal” he agreed and Magnus grinned before he walked over and kissed Alec to seal the deal and he pulled away before Alec could kiss back

“Alright then, now let me get ready before we leave!” The warlock said before he sauntered into the bedroom and Alec went and lied down watching Magnus walk around the room picking the perfect outfit from the various piles of clothes on the floor

“Do we really have to go now?” Alec whined, he figured he might as well put up protest. There was no clause against that in their deal

“Yes we do now! This Mauve shirt or this fushia one?” Magnus asked holding up two shirts and he chuckled softly when Alec pointed to one without looking “Black glitter shirt it is”

“That wasn’t a option” Alec defended peeking at his boyfriend in time to see him chuckling and he put on a fake look of sadness “You tricked me”

“Yes I did, now! Where did I put those jeans?” he questioned slipping the chosen shirt on as he looked around for the bright purple jeans he had bought

“Unlike you I put our clothes away,  it’s in the second drawer” Alec answered and Magnus went over and found his jeans and he put them on, his hair and makeup was already done and Alec was dressed “Have you fed chairman meow today?”

“I really need to get one of those automatic feeders for him” Magnus muttered walking into the kitchen and he put food in chairman’s bowl and heard Alec laughing before seeing his cat stumble out of his bedroom wearing boxers over his small body “Oh Chairman, that’s where you were”

He lifted his cat up to get the article of clothing off him and he put Chairman back down and the small cat darted over to the food bowl and started eating

“Well that was a sight you don’t see everyday” Alec said laughing softly as he leaned against the wall “Maybe you should clean up our bedroom more Magnus, the cat wouldn’t get lost that way”

“Perhaps, now stop stalling and let’s go” Magnus announced and he grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged him out of the apartment before the shadowhunter could come up with a reason for them to stay.

Hours later Alec collapsed onto the couch, his eyes still spinning with colours as Magnus put the clothes away. While Magnus hadn’t forced anything on him, the shirts he had asked Alec to try on hadn’t been the best choices. Still they found a few things he liked, Magnus had ended up pulling the dramatics when he even found a blue shirt he didn’t mind the look and colour of. Alec of course had shut him up with a kiss and that he been the end of that, all of the other pants and shirts he’d gotten were black but the blue shirt was a start.

Magnus wandered into the lounge room that was currently in a early Victoria style to find his boyfriend dozing on the couch, he glanced at the time and shrugged. Alec clearly needed to rest, maybe shopping after a hunt a few hours before had been a bad idea. Oh well, they could attend the party another time. He settled himself next to Alec and let the younger boy rest his head on his lap before dozing off again, the TV turned on and America’s next top model reruns started playing. Just in time

When Alec woke up it was night time and Magnus was no where to be found, there was however a blanket wrapped around him and he could hear the shower running. He shifted slightly and heard a meow of complaint from Chairman who had curled up next to him quite happily. He patted the cat as he got up and Chairman shifted to the warm area the human had just got off while Alec wandered off to the bedroom’s adjoining bathroom, he knocked on the door and the shower turned off. The door opened and Magnus just finished wrapping the towel around his waist

“Good morning, or good evening in this case” The warlock teased as he wrapped his arms around the other boy pulling him against his warm but wet body and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus back not minding the fact his boyfriend just got out of the shower.

“I thought we had a party to get to?” Alec asked raising an eyebrow and Magnus looked sheepish

“Well you were dozing when I came out I figured we could go to the next party” he said and Alec narrowed his eyes playfully

“So you mean I endured that torture for nothing?” he asked and Magnus gave him a teasing smile

“You loved it and you know it” he joked and Alec laughed

“I did not” he said and he smiled softly when Magnus yawned “Come on you~ Warlocks need their beauty sleep”

“As long as my hot shadowhunter boyfriend comes with me, I have no objections” Magnus said grinning and Alec blushed lightly and the two of them let go of each other, Magnus went and put some green silk pj pants on while Alec got changed into his own pair that were black. They climbed into bed and Alec snuggled up to Magnus happily as the other wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, the two of them fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other protectively and neither of them had any bad dreams that night.


	2. Sentence or longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where all of my short malec fanfics will go, i'll have the names of them and a short summary of said fics in the notes bar, also for a part in this fic apologies if i got the football one wrong. I don't know too much about American football so i was going off what we have over here in Australasia which is Aussie rules so i'm sorry if it doesn't sound right to you but that's why

_**Dog** _

“Magnus can we keep her? Please?” Alec asked looking up from the stray dog to his boyfriend who was eyeing the dog distrustfully

“Alec no, what about Chairman? How do you think he’s going to react to having her around?” Magnus asked and Alec pouted

“He’ll adapt, she’s only a young dog Mags. Please, at least give her a week. If it’s still a no then I’ll find her another home” Alec bargained and the warlock sighed softly

“Fine but only one week, that’s it” he said and the dog and his boyfriend looked at him happily.

As it turned out, she only needed two days to get along with Chairman and the next day Magnus agreed she could stay full time after seeing Chairman sleeping on top of her on her bed

 

_**Rain** _

Alec had always hated the rain, when Magnus was away on jobs or when he was training at the institute with Clary, Jace or Izzy. It always seemed to make time go slower, or maybe the loud ‘pit pat pit pat’ of it hitting the roof made Alec’s focus slip and thus made him notice the time passing. One day however from Magnus’s window he saw the Warlock walking in the rain to his apartment and Alec darted outside and kissed his soaking wet and very cold boyfriend, he ended up loving kissing Magnus in the rain and started loving the rain because hey he was always looking for excuses to kiss his boyfriend and when they were outside raining? It seemed a good reason as any and thus a tradition started between the two that if they were ever in the rain, they’d kiss.

 

_**Nerd** _

Alec spent most of his time sitting in the Library reading or helping people find information for whatever reason but he always had his nose buried in a book, didn’t matter what kind of book it was-which kind of books he read on a daily basis depended on whether he was helping someone or not-so he was used to people calling him a nerd for simply remembering facts he’d read-even if the insult did still hurt-He was once again sitting in the Library on a free period minding his own business when

“Hey nerd, what are your beautiful eyes reading this time?” A voice asked and Alec looked up and saw a very beautiful boy with magnificent eyes and a amazing smile to match, that’s when his crush on Magnus Bane began and suddenly the word ‘nerd’ didn’t seem so bad anymore. After all, if he didn’t read so many books and knew so much. Why would a guy like Magnus ask him for help in the first place?

 

_**Football** _

Magnus wasn’t much of a sport person but unfortunately for him, it was compulsory at his school. Out of the options of the teams he could join he picked football, he would probably just get put on the side lines so he probably wouldn’t have to play. When his first sport lesson came round at the end of the day, he knew he’d picked a good team. Not because of the people there, he barely knew any of their names but one of the two boys talking to the couch was hot. He had gorgeous black locks that he had to brush away from his eyes as he talked and bright blue eyes, the two jogged over and the blonde haired one-who just oozed arrogance- started talking about team spirit and the like. To be truthful he wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy staring at blue eyes.

“Now!, I’m Jace and this is my brother and co-captain Alec we’ll be dividing you into two teams and we’ll work with a team each and see what you can do. After a few weeks we’ll know the strengths and weaknesses of you all and sort you into better groups. Jordyn, Simon, Bat, Jonathan and Sebastian you’re on my team for now. The rest of you are with Alec! My team follow me”

The names Jace had called out followed him to the other side of the field while Alec grabbed the bag at his feet and passed out the footballs to everyone but Raphael who went and found someone in the shade to sit down, that was typical of Raphael but it was one of the reasons Magnus was friends with him.

“Hi” Alec said shyly before he cleared his throat “Like Jace said I’m Alec and you are?”

“Mark” the blonde haired boy said

“I’m Decan” the other boy next to Magnus said and Magnus cleared his throat

“And I’m Magnus, also that’s Raphael” Magnus said gesturing over to where his friend now had his back against a tree with his eyes closed making it look like he’d fallen asleep

“Nice to meet you all and thank you” Alec said nodding his head at Magnus before he started practice, it was the basic stuff. Kicking the ball and hand passing it, Mark and Decan got paired up and Magnus got put with Alec. Magnus was alright at the strength part of it but his accuracy was off so Alec came and stood by him and started showing him piece by piece how to aim the ball when kicking and hand passing it. Soon the hour was up and the bell rang as school finished and Magnus was tired, he got sent to grab the football Mark and Decan had been using and he put the two footballs into the bag Alec got them out of and jogged over to where Alec was packing up the goals.

“Here, let me help” Magnus said putting the bag down and he and Alec managed to put the goals into the sports shed and he grabbed the bag and put it where it needed to go while Alec waited for him and they both walked to the lockers where their bags were

“You got better at aiming by the end of today so great job” Alec said with a small smile and Magnus smiled back

“Thanks but it could use some more work, do you think you’d be able to come round to the pitch round my place and we could practice?” Magnus suggested and Alec blushed before he nodded

“S-Sure, sounds great” he said as he opened his locker and he grabbed the small notebook he had and a pen and he wrote down his number while Magnus grabbed his own bag and he tapped Magnus shoulder and held out the note and Magnus grinned and slipped the note into his pocket

“Thanks Alec, see you tomorrow?” Magnus questioned and Alec nodded

“See you tomorrow” he agreed and Magnus smiled before he walked out of the locker rooms and started heading home, oh this year was going to be a good year.

 

_**Potions** _

“That’s too much” A voice said from behind Alec and the black haired boy almost jumped in surprise and he looked at the boy who had spoke and he pointed to the dusted spider fangs Alec had on his spoon “Only half a spoon no a shovelful”

“O-Oh, thank you” Alec said shyly as he blushed and he emptied his spoon into the bowl that had the crushed fangs and he scooped up half a spoonful and he put it in the potion, there was a reason he normally partnered up with Simon in Potions class. He wasn’t very good at it, the boy who had spoken nodded and went back to stirring his cauldron “I-I’m Alec b-by the way, w-who are y-you?”

“Magnus, nice to meet a cute boy in the middle of a boring class like this” Magnus said winking at Alec and the pale skinned boy just blushed darker causing Magnus to chuckle and he put some of his potion in a vial and put the cork top on it and put it in his holder before turning to face Alec who was looking over the recipe for the potion “Here, want me to help?”

All Alec did was nod and Magnus smiled and the two of them started working on the potion together, Magnus was read part of the ingredients name and when Alec needed to do with it and Alec did it. When Alec messed up, Magnus calmed him down and just told him to start that step over again. When the hour was up, Alec had made the potion by himself with Magnus standing over him.

“See told you practice makes perfect” Magnus said smiling and Alec smiled shyly back

“T-Thanks for helping me” he stuttered and Magnus chuckled softly

“Your welcome, now let’s go hand these up to the teacher and go get lunch. I’m starving” He said and the two of them handed in their finished potions and walked out of the classroom, books in hand on the way to the lunch hall in a comfortable silence.

 

**_Movies_ **

“So your telling me that you’ve never seen a movie before?” Magnus asked and Alec gave him a sheepish smile “Well we have to fix that!”

Alec watched Magnus get up from the canary yellow couch they had been sitting on and he went over and put a movie into the DVD player before he sat back down, clicked his fingers making the lights turn off, the DVD start playing and snacks from the shopping bags that were on the dinning table appear on the coffee table. Alec was slightly confused but he went with it and got comfortable, soon the familiar starting song of the Lion King was playing and Alec’s eyes stayed glued to the screen as the movie played.

After Scar let Mufasa fall to his death, Magnus glanced at Alec for a reaction and saw silent tears leaking down his boyfriend’s face and he gathered him in his arms and stroked his hair with one hand while wiping away the tears with the other and Alec tilted his head back to look at the taller male, he hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. Magnus gave him a soft smile and he kissed his noise before gesturing back to the movie, they continued watching and Magnus wiped away Alec’s tears at the scene where Simba found his father. By the end of the movie Alec was fully recovered from the sad parts and had ended up laughing along with Magnus at the funny parts, he looked at Magnus when the movie ended and he saw Magnus hopefully expression and Alec brushed his lips against Magnus’s

“I loved it, it was sad but funny. Best first movie ever” he said and Magnus’s face broke into a grin. A few days after the lion king movie, Magnus heard Alec humming the ‘akuna matata’ song as he made breakfast and he decided that day that he’d get Alec to watch the second lion King movie to see what the other thought of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, i don't own Malec (wish i did, they wouldn't have *spoileralert*brokenupincols*spoileralert*) these characters belong to Cassie Clare so yay on her!
> 
> This is just a simple  
> Title  
> Fic  
> Fanfiction and the words I’ve gotten from various places, people and from various ideas


	3. Demon trapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Forsaken by Jana Oliver. Everyone should read that series, it’s amazing!  
> Now this is a Demon trapping AU for Malec so enjoy!

Alec lightwood was no means a normal person, who would move back to New York and start training to be a demon trapper when they had the perfect writers life in Los Angeles? Well him apparently, he had been writing books about far off worlds were magic was real but used in everyday life. He was good at grounding people so that’s what he did with his books, he transported people to a safe place instead of the demon invested place the world had become. It had all started when a coven of black magic witches had opened up a portal and let the demons in, killing themselves in the process. Or at least that’s the theory of how demons came to earth that people seemed to like. No one was really sure, even Alec had some theories but they were out there so he didn’t share them.

 

His family had been demon trapping since the hellish bastards had popped up 158 years ago and his family always married into other trapping families so it was in his blood. He had wanted to get away however so at the age of 15, he’d left. Simply packed his bags, moved to Los Angeles, found a job and a place to stay and had been there ever since.

 

He wasn’t sure why he was walking up to his parent’s house but he’d come home, he guessed he’d thought it was time to come back into reality? He had no idea but, he was back now and he wanted to be a trapper. Maybe it was the fact that the demon infestation had gotten worse in new york and that’s why? Yeah that’d be a good enough reason and it seemed like one he would use. He had barely knocked on the door before he was drawn into a group hug between his siblings. Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood were his siblings and they had kept in contact with him as much as they could, he hugged them both back feeling better about his choice.

 

He could protect them now and that was something he needed to do, he was the oldest sibling and it was his job.  He pulled away and looked his siblings over, they’d grown. Lost their baby fat and had grown up and he’d missed it, he felt a ting of sadness zip through him but he put on a smile. Jace who had always been fit now had abs-clearly visable through his tight shirt- that only came from working out. His face had narrowed slightly but he was still clearly Jace, the same gold eyes that sparkled with a inner mirth he always seemed to have and the same almost blinding hair.

 

Isabelle however looked a lot like their mother had at her age, same face but while their mother was all angles. Her daughter was softer but Alec still reckoned she could have him pinned in under a minute, she’d filled out in the right places and had let her hair grow.

 

“You two have. . .grown” he managed to get out and Jace grinned

 

“What? Did you think we were going to stay the little kids that we were when you left forever?” he teased and Alec shook his head

 

“No just you have abs” he said poking his brother’s stomach and Isabelle laughed

 

“Really that’s what you noticed? His abs?” She said and Alec and Jace both laughed

 

“No, that’s wasn’t the first thing _Melody_ ” he teased and Isabelle flushed while Jace and Alec continued laughing, She had gone through a ‘Melody the mermaid’ phase and the whole family had to call her Melody or she wouldn’t respond, she’s grown out of it and was embarrassed about it so the two were always teasing her about it “But you’ve grown too, fine young woman and all that fancy bull”

 

“JACE! Alec said a bad word” Isabelle gasped out and Alec gave her a ‘really’ look which she smiled sweetly to while Jace just snickered,

 

“Come on you two, let’s get Alec ready for the meeting tonight” Jace said and the three of them walked inside and shut the door behind them, Alec’s stuff had gotten there the day before and it was all in his old bedroom. They all walked up the stairs but Alec paused and walked back down the stairs and went to the bookshelf and ran his fingers over the spines of the books there and he slid one out and saw the cover of one of his books staring back at him “Mum and Dad reads them whatever they come out, you know. They are quite proud of you even if they don’t say so”

 

“Yeah I know” Alec said the book in his hands had been loved well, he reconised that much. He slid it back into place and jogged up the stairs and he went into his room where Isabelle was finding something for him to wear “By tonight you meant in ten minutes didn’t you?”

 

“Well it’s going to dark soon it technically counts as tonight” Jace argued flopping down onto Alec’s bed, Alec was saved a reply when a small boy came racing into the room and he hugged the oldest lightwood yelling ‘ALEC!’

 

“Hey Max” Alec said hugging his baby brother tightly and Max looked up at Alec through his glasses snuffling, he looked different than the six year old Alec had left but he was still clearly Max. He was still wearing a manga shirt, his glasses and still wasn’t styling his hair “Nice shirt, Black butler right?”

 

“You listened to the shows I told you about?!” Max asked excitedly and Alec laughed

 

“I did, I spent two days that I could have spent writing watching all the animes and reading some of the manga you sent me” he told him leaning down till he was his brother’s height “I never want to watch Sebastian dying ever again”

 

“It was the saddest part” Max agreed and then he saw the clothes on the bed “Are you going to the trapper meeting?”

 

“I am, I came back to train to be one and so I could spend time with my favorite siblings of course” he said joking towards the end and Isabelle and Jace pouted at their brothers which caused the oldest and youngest lightwood brothers to laugh “Hey I said siblings not sibling, you two need to get your ears checked”

 

“Ass” Jace said with a grin and Max gasped

 

“JACE SAID A BAD WORD!” he yelled pointing to Jace and Alec gasped

 

“Jace how could you!” he exclaimed and Jace made a ‘not funny’ face which just pushed his siblings to laugh at him

 

“JACE LIGHTWOOD HERONDALE WHAT SWEAR WORD DID YOU SA-“ Maryse broke off as she walked into the room when she saw Alec there and Alec straightened up

 

“Mother” he greeted and Maryse walked over and much to Alec’s surprise, hugged Alec tightly and he hugged her back

 

“Hello Alec, I’m glad to see your home safe” she said and he smiled softly

 

“You couldn’t keep me away forever” he joked and she pulled away and he was relived to see a small smile on her face “I missed you mum”

 

“I missed you too dear now! Get ready for the meeting!” she said clapped her hands and she got all of his siblings out of the room and shut the door behind her and Alec quickly got changed. Isabelle had gotten a black shirt out with black loose fitting pants and his boots out, he was thankful she hadn’t told him to wear anything else so he quickly got changed and walked out of his bedroom door shutting it behind him. He walked down the stairs and Robert Lightwood walked over to his son who looked him in the eye, something he was once too scared to do.

 

“Alec” he greeted and he hesitantly patted his son’s shoulder “Good job on the books, they are how did you describe it Maryse?”

 

“A interesting way to put life and a grounding experience” Maryse said and Robert nodded

 

“What your mother said, good job” he said again and Alec nodded

 

“Thank you Dad” he said and Robert smiled slightly before he cleared his throat

 

“Now Max and I have food to cook, Jace, Isabelle your on washing up duty. We’ll have dinner ready for when you both come home” he said and Alec and Maryse both nodded and the two of them went to the car parked in the driveway and Alec waved goodbye from the window before Maryse drove off

 

“Tell me how these work” Alec said and his mother started explaining, the members of the trapper guild that were going to the meeting were the masters only as well as Alec. The rest of the trappers would be trapping or at home, tonight’s meeting was clearly for testing Alec and assigning a master to him.

 

“Quick tell me what a Master is” Maryse said and Alec nodded

 

“A Master is a senior Trapper and they are the only ones can they apprentice new trappers and even then they can only have five new trappers in training at a time” Alec said and she nodded

 

“Correct, how many Masters are in this city?” she questioned

 

“There’s you, Dad, Luke, Jocelyn although she’s on leave with a baby, Sebastian Verlac my cousin and Magnus Bane” he said and Maryse nodded

 

“Correct now do you remember Helen?” Maryse asked and he nodded “Good she and Aline are going to be the council’s people there tonight so that’s why they are there”

 

He nodded, that made sense. Aline and Helen had joined the trapper council in LA after trapping three fives at once showing their skill together as a team and a couple. Whenever a new trapper was being put in front of the council, they called in council members to record it all.

 

“We’re here” Maryse said parking and the two of them got out of the car and walked up to the city hall, they held the meetings in here since they needed a big space. They walked inside, stepping over the circle of holy water. Alec heard chatter and his mother opened the inner hall doors and walked inside and he followed only to be enveloped in a hug

 

“ALEC YOUR BACK!” Aline cheered and he hugged her back

 

“Hey there Aline and yeah I’m here for good now” he said and she pulled away grinning

 

“That’s awesome! So much has happened!” she said and she looped her arms through his and as they walked towards the chairs that were in a large circle in the middle of the hall Aline told him everything that had happened. Clary and Jace were a couple-which he then responded with a ‘I know’ smile since Jace had told him the day it had happened, that had also been the day Alec had started getting over his crush on Jace- she told him about Jocelyn and Luke, told him about Jonathan and how much of a nice guy he had turned into once he’d come back from his trip from Vegas, he then learned that Aline and Helen had gotten married.

 

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you!” he said and she laughed as Helen walked over

 

“Thank you Alec” Helen said having overheard the last part of what Aline had been saying

 

“Welcome to the family cousin” he said and Aline laughed, the Penhallows, Ther Verlacs and the Lightwoods weren’t really cousins but they had some family relations much like the Herondale and Lightwood families did. Aline, Alec and Sebastian however had started calling each other cousin and everyone just got used to it so to the Lightwood, Penhallow and Verlac children. The three families were cousins.

 

“Okay so hottie alert, you know Magnus Bane? You haven’t met him yet but from the gossip at the council he is serious hot, Maybe he swings your way” Aline said grinning, Alec had told her about sexuality after he’d told Isabelle. He’d then told Jace the year before he left and he had let his parents find out from a interview he did, not the best way to come out ever but the emails from Jace and Izzy had told him that his parents had been pissed off but only because he hadn’t told them face to face.

 

“Maybe but the meeting is about to start so I doubt I’ll find out” he said and everyone took their seats, he got nods and small smiles of greeting from the Masters that he knew that were there and before Aline called the meeting to order the door opened and Magnus Bane stepped through and Alec swore he heart had stopped beating.

 

Magnus Bane had tanned skin, black hair and-as he got closer Alec saw- bright yellow-green slited cat eyes. He could have swore they were contacts but all the things he’d heard about the other said otherwise, those were his real eyes. He was wearing neon red pants, a fishnet shirt and a rainbow jacket that he left unzipped. Alec was stunned, that was the best way to describe how he was feeling. Magnus seeing Alec staring winked before he sat down and he almost chuckled when Alec’s face exploded into a blush and he grinned watching the other look down at the drink bottle on the table.

 

“Magnus so good of you to join us” Maryse said and he flashed her a grin

 

“Looking this good takes time” was all he said then he gestured for Aline to begin which she did, they all talked and discussed various points before the subject of Alec came up

 

“Now as you all know, Alec Lightwood would like to become a trapper. The council is fine with granting him permission but only two masters in this room have room for young Alec here, Maryse you are his mother and I’m afraid we can’t let you train your son” Helen said with a apologetic look in the older woman’s direction and Maryse just shook her head with a ‘it’s okay’ smile back “Now the only other person here is-“

 

“I’ll do it” Magnus said and the hall was shocked into silence and Alec glanced at his mother confused but she didn’t offer a explanation

 

“Magnus? Are you sure? You haven’t taken a apprentice on, why now?” Aline asked

 

“Luke is too busy with his other three and as you said Maryse can’t so I’m the only one who can” he said with a careless shrug and she nodded

 

“Alright, Alec? Are you alright with this?” Aline asked and Alec looked up at her and he bit his lip before he nodded slightly, he didn’t mind who trained him as long as they did it well.

 

“Alright then, meeting adorned” she said and the chatter started as people started to get up to leave and Alec hurried over to Magnus as the other was already halfway across the ahll

 

“Magnus wait” he said and Magnus paused waiting for Alec to catch up and the two of them started walking side by side “I have two questions”

“I bet one of them is why me?” the other male guessed and Alec nodded “Easy, Luke has too many to worry about. Plus your cute”

 

Magnus grinned as his words had the wanted effect as Alec blushed and he chuckled

 

“Your second question?” he prompted and Alec hurried

 

“Where should I meet you for training?” he asked and Magnus got a marker out of somewhere-he had tight pants and Alec had no idea where he could store things- and he wrote a number, a time and a address on Alec’s hand

 

“Meet me there tomorrow at that time, that’s my number should you be late” he said simply before he walked over to his car and drove off leaving Alec to stare at his hair that was now covered in purple sharpie. He quickly got out his phone and copied the information before he went and got into his car, Maryse was already there and she started driving them home.

 

“So? Do you think you’ll be able to handle Magnus for training?” Maryse asked and he nodded

 

“He seems like a good guy so I think I’ll be able to get along with him and train” he said and Maryse nodded, the bond between Teacher and student was always important in this line of work and she hoped Alec and Magnus got along well plus Magnus was the only other man she knew that liked men. Hopefully he would be able to give her son tips on that as well, God knew she knew nothing about that kind of thing.

 

“I’m glad” she said and the rest of the trip home was in silence, the two of them then walked inside and Alec relaxed knowing what the rest of him family had cooked for Dinner. Robert was serving up when Alec walked into the kitchen to get a drink and he nodded at his father’s ‘how did it go?’ look, meaning to went well.

 

“I’m glad” he said and Alec looked at the food

 

“Isabelle didn’t cook this did she?” He asked loudly

 

“ALEC YOU ASS!” She yelled and Alec could hear laughter from his brothers and he smiled softly

 

“COME ON EVERYONE IT’S READY” Robert bellowed and soon everyone was sitting at the table eating and listening to Maryse recount the meeting to them. Alec caught Isabelle’s ‘lucky’ look when Maryse mentioned who Alec’s Master would be and he poked his tongue out at her and Isabelle pretended to gasp and the two of them laughed softly. After Dinner, the siblings went into Max’s room and watched movies until Max fell asleep. They then said goodnight to one another and they all went to bed, Alec shut his bedroom door behind him and he got his alarm clock out of his box labeled ‘bedroom’ and he set it for 10, a hour before Magnus had told him to meet him at his home-he assumed-he then got changed into what he was going to wear for bed and he got under the covers.

 

He would have to remember to ask his mother who made his bed up for him and then thank them, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Feeling strangely at home for the first time in a little while.

 

The alarm woke him up at exactly 10am and he got up, got changed into a sweater than was once black but now looked faded and grey, he put on a pair of black pants and his black sneakers. He went downstairs, made himself some toast and he ate while figuring out the fastest way to walk to Magnus’s meeting place. Just as he was about to leave, Robert walked over to Alec, put car keys in his hand and pointed towards the garage.

 

Alec went to the garage curious and there was his old car, it was a sedan and oh how he had missed it. He got in after unlocking the door and he turned on the car and it turned on perfectly, he opened the garage, drove out, shut the garage and drove off. The patrol was full and it looked like it had been serviced recently, everything worked perfectly and all of the stuff he had left there was still there. The paperwork, Max’s drawings everything. While he shouldn’t have had a car at 15, his parents had given it to him anyway. He was responsible enough and he didn’t get pulled over once so that was a good sign. He got to the meeting place with time to spare and he parked outside the house and he went and knocked on the door.

 

It opened and Magnus grinned at him before he gestured for him to come in and Alec wandered inside, it was a pretty standard sized house but it had a strange homely feel to it and Alec relaxed right away. Magnus made a follow me motion and Alec followed him as they walked down a hallway, the older man was wearing something in a similar style to what he’d worn to the meeting but Magnus was wearing a lot of glitter to make up for that. They walked into a large room and Alec span looking at everything, it was obviously where Magnus stored all of his trapping gear and Magnus chuckled watching Alec’s face and the pale skinned male looked over at him

 

“So ready to get started?”


	4. I've missed you a thousand times over (Reincarnation AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane blamed himself for the death of his lover Alexander Lightwood and on the anniversary of his death decides to leave his apartment and just walk, he expected to go home afterwards and lay on his bed staring at the roof. What he didn't expect was to walk into a coffee shop and see a pair of familiar blue eyes behind the counter

Magnus Bane let out a soft sigh, it was cold, raining and was the anniversary of Alexander Lightwood’s death. He wouldn’t normally remember the dates of the death of his partners but Alexander’s death had been his fault, he had watched him die and hadn’t done enough to save him.

The weather was luckily reflecting his mood and blocking up the blue sky that reminded Magnus of the only blue shirt Alec would ever wear, it was grey, dark and at least everyone else seemed as miserable as he did. He twirled his golden umbrella and sighed again, he didn’t even have the heart to visit the institute to see how Isabelle and Simon’s descendants were doing and that normally cheered him up.

He’d had the ‘I know I miss him too’ talk with Max over the phone and while ~~their~~ his son had made his morning brighter, he could do nothing against the blame and guilt that had been swirling inside Magnus. He looked up at where his feet had taken him and found himself in a part of New York he avoided, it was near the institute. He turned down a street and continued walking before stumbling across a coffee shop, it looked new and since Magnus’s body was protesting to the cold he gave up and went inside.

He hung his umbrella up with the rest of them and dried himself off as best he could before walking over and joining the line, when it got to his turn he looked at the coffee menu and just ordered the first thing he saw

“A medium Caramel frappe please” He said before looking at the boy who was taking his order with a beaming smile and he almost froze “F-For a Magnus Bane”

“One Frappe coming right up Mister Bane” The Alec-look alike said before he started making his drink, the two made small talk and a feeling of ‘he’s Alec’ grew and grew until Magnus was handed his coffee and he paid for it.

Moving over to a table with a clear view of the counter, he watched the black haired and blue eyed boy-whose name he now knew was Alaric- make drinks and make small talk. Laughing and smiling and Magnus pondered how this could be happening, he knew that was Alexander his Alexander. It had to be, he’d known about Reincarnation he just hadn’t thought it was real. Had his Alec been reborn as Alaric? Who was so much like his Alec yet not like him at all.

It was around 5pm when the coffee shop started to get less and less crowded and soon it was only Magnus who wasn’t sitting there studying, he looked down at his watch and sighed. He really should get going but he wanted no needed a way to get in contact with Alaric. He needed to know if he truly was his Alec in another body. He was just about to get up when someone sat down across from him and he looked up into mischievous blue eyes and a playful grin.

“So I noticed you’ve been watching me the whole time, I’d call you a stalker if you weren’t so darn cute” Alaric said and Magnus laughed softly

“Apologies, I guess I just can’t help but stare at angels. It’s not often you come to earth” he joked and Alaric stared at him for a moment before his body shook with laughter and Magnus joined in laughing

“You really just pulled the angel line on me?” the other boy asked when they’d both calmed down “And it worked? Wow you are really something aren’t you Magnus?”

“I was going for cheesy but if it worked, it must just be my magnificent charms at work” Magnus said and Alaric laughed again before holding out a hand

“Give me your phone, I’ll give you my number and we can arrange a date?” Alaric suggested and Magnus grinned putting his phone in Alaric’s hand and watching him type in a number and snap a selfie for a picture before handing it back to Magnus. He stood up and grinned “Text you once my shift ends, bye Magnus”

“Bye” Magnus said before Alaric disappeared into the back of the shop and Magnus left with a smile on his face that was almost as bright as his gold umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, i don't own Malec (wish i did, they wouldn't have *spoileralert*brokenupincols*spoileralert*) these characters belong to Cassie Clare so yay on her!
> 
> The stories here are simply from ideas that have popped into my brain and pestered me until i've writen them down. Enjoy


End file.
